i object because i love you
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: It's temari's wedding to shika, and her brother gaara, hears her confess to her brides maids, that she is really in love with her brother...gaara. implied sandcest.


Temari was in love…but not with who everyone expected…she was getting married tomorrow to a man named Shikamaru…but she didn't love him, more like hated him…he was so boring, unlike Gaara. Gaara was a real man, he had the most beautiful green eyes that could make anyone male or female want to fuck him right on the spot, and he had this hot red hair, and so what his attitude was crappy all the time, he was who she was in love with. The only problem was…that he was her brother. Sick right…but she couldn't help it, Gaara was freaken hot!!

Gaara snuck up on his sister while she was thinking. "BOOO!!" he yelled making her jump.

"Ahh! Gaara what the hell was that for?!" said Temari clutching her chest, trying to catch her breath.

Gaara smirked…"I just thought it would be funny…and look it was" he said taking a seat next to her. "so what cha thinking about?"

"Tomorrow…and if it's really what I need…" she said

"Ohhh…" said Gaara I wish you wouldn't… thought Gaara. See what no one knew that Gaara was secretly in love with his sister. But he knew that she was getting married and even if she didn't then it would still be wrong because they were related. "Well you could always postpone …"said Gaara

"Gaara…I…never mind… Hey I got to go… Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are throwing me a small party…so I guess I'll see you later…bye" she said as she walked off. Then Gaara noticed that she left her purse. He was going to say something but she had already left. He was about to go after her when Shikamaru came in and said something about a small get together with all the guys in the wedding, all well ill give it to her later he thought as he took it up to his room before he left.

Later that night after he had got back to the hotel that the wedding was being held in, he remembered that he needed to return Temari's purse. Grabbing her purse from his room he headed to her room. Once outside Temari's room, he couldn't help but over hear the girl's conversation.

"So…Temari…you still like you brother…that way?" asked and obviously drunk Sakura.

"Sakura…! Of course she dose…I mean Gaara is Gaara…who can't liked him…"said and drunk Hinata.

"You two talk to loud…"said Ino "Next time Temari…don't let those two drink…they go crazy…"

"I can see that know…and…Yes I do still like him…but I don't get it…I shouldn't like him…one: he is my brother...two: I'm getting married tomorrow…god this is confusing…"

"well…we'll let you figure it out…I better get these two to bed before the get even more drunk…good night miss soon to be bride…"said ino shoving the other girls out. Gaara hid in the shadows so that they wouldn't see them. Just before Temari shut the door Gaara came out of the shadows.

"Temari…"Gaara said…that's all he had to say because she Knew that he had heard them talking.

"Gaara I… I can exp…" Gaara shut her up by crashing his lips to hers…

"No need to…" He said… "I…feel the same way…" and with that the two of them moved in to her room, and all that could be heard for the hold night was moans and groans.

The next morning Gaara woke up naked, rapped in his sisters arms, who was also naked. shit…what happened? He asked himself before the nights memories came flooding back. Temari woke up as well.

"Morning Gaara…"she said sweetly remembering what happened…then she remembered she was getting married today.

"Temari…you should get ready…I'll see you there" Gaara said getting dressed and leaving.

Temari wanted to cry, but she knew he was right…she was getting married…the question was…was it to the right man?

AT THE CHURCH

Temari slowly walked down the aisle, bouquet in her hands, her beautiful white gown flowing with every step. When she saw Gaara standing there, groomsmen to the mad she never really loved, she just wanted to run, but knew that if she couldn't be with Gaara, Then being with Shikamaru would be better than nothing, even if she didn't love him, he loved her. Finally making it to the alter they all turned to the priest.

"Do you Shikamaru take Temari to be you lawfully wedded wife? To love and to care for tell death do you part?" Asked the Priest

"I do" he said

"Now do you Temari take Shikamaru to be you lawfully wedded husband? To love and to care for tell death do you part?" asked the Priest

"I…do" she said reluctantly

"Does anybody hear have any cause for these to not to be married?..." no one spoke up…The priest was about to go on when…

"I do…"Gaara said

Everyone gasped, Temari smiled, Shikamaru frowned…" I love her ….I love my sister…more then anything, sand, water, air, and earth…" Gaara said

"Gaara…" Temari said moving over to him, Hugging and kissing him in ways that siblings don't.

"Leave with me…we could go some were, were no one will know we're related…please" Gaara pleaded

"Yes…anything to be with you…" with that her and Gaara left the church, leaving behind two families that would remember this day forever.

"man…women are so troublesome…" said Shikamaru

1 YEARS LATER

Temari and Gaara moved to a small town in the desert. There they were married and had a wonderful 6 month honeymoon…not once did the leave the house…

Gaara was made mayor of the town; Temari had a good career as the towns local artist. They had 3 kids. Ai, there oldest, she was 5, Akemi, she was 4, and Hideki, he was only 2.

They lived peacefully, they still kept in touch with friends…the only part of their family that would talk to them was there brother Kankuro, who had just gotten married to Sakura. Everything was perfect.

The end

XD


End file.
